Commoner's Nature Hike
by Genasyz
Summary: Summer Vacation is here! And the host club decides to 'rough it out' on a nature hike,commoner style, for a week! But what if something goes wrong? it's drabblish ,kinda,on some chapters. CHAPT 15: HOST CLUB STYLE.... [COMPLETE] read to find out what!
1. the king's order

**Title:** Commoner's Nature Hike

**Summary:** Summer vacation at last! And what better way to spend it on a nature hike with the host club-commoner style. Can the club survive a week in the forest while they 'rough it out'? What if something goes terribly wrong? Tamaharu….sort off….

**AN:** Yehey, vacation! To celebrate the 2 months of my freedom, I decided to write an ouran fic instead of my usual bleach fic. It's my first time in this category so I may not get the character's…uhhh…character correct…so please tell me if I'm wrong!

**Rating:** T, to be sure.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own any of the Ouran characters.

* * *

**Chapt.1 The King's Order.**

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. The cool gale blew through the trees. It was summer, and the weather was perfect for any summer activities. This time is especially enjoyed by wealthy students, who can simply do whatever they like with their free time during their long break from school. Staying in luxurious five-star hotels, killing time by riding a classy cruise, or just spend the whole day burrowed in their mansions while being pampered by servants from head to toe are some of the examples these billionares do on their summer vacation. However, a certain _club_ decides to do it differently.

"Haaaruhii!"

A brown haired girl with a boyish hairstyle turned to face her extremely loud blonde companion. Her wide brown eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What is it, senpai?"

"I saw a sign that said a convenience store is just a miles away. Can we check it out? Pleeaaase, Haruhi. I want to buy a souvenir and two rolls of film for your _traditional _camera."

Haruhi sighed and looked at the group behind him. The orange haired twins shook their heads, and so did the rest of them. They were right though. Once Tamaki will enter that store, he might end up buying everything he sees as his souvenir and consume the whole day.

"Umm…senpai, why don't you take pictures that are actually worth taking? You don't need to picture every tree and rock you see."

"Demo, Haruhiiii, it's nature! Pleeaase, I won't be long, I promise. Please. Please," whined Tamaki who was now shaking her arm like a five year old. His notorious violet puppy eyes filled with anticipation.

_Why, oh, why did I get myself into this?_ She sighed. "Fine. But you're only to buy **one** roll of film and **one** souvenir. I'll give you **five** minutes and—"

"Thank you! Thank you, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, speeding off to buy his things, leaving the group behind.

Haruhi froze at the chilly, devilish glares the remaining five men gave her. She knew it too and regretted her decision. It was a big mistake. Everyone knows that it's absolutely impossible for Tamaki to be inside a store for just **five** lousy minutes

_Mother in heaven, how in the world did I get myself into this?!_

(A week ago…..)

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"There's no time to make a phone call when hundreds of ladies are still waiting to be served," Hikaru scolded, joining his twin.

The third music room—aka the host club headquarters—was especially crowded that day as it was the last day of school before summer vacation, meaning the ladies won't be seeing much of the dashing hosts for an unbearably long time.

"Gomene, but this is important too. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." She made her way through the sea of ladies, entering the changing room (the only secluded area) to answer a call that will cost her her vacation.

* * *

After the last guest as served, the host club, tired from such a busy day, prepared to close. Everyone was satisfied with their work and was cheerfully smiling, especially Kyouya, who was smirking as he calculated their earnings for the day. Everyone was in such a happy mood except for Haruhi, whose face and silence clearly showed that something was up.

The twins, who were the first to notice, approached her. "Hey, why are you looking so sad, Haruhi? Was it the important call you took a while ago? It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm not sad though, just a little bit disappointed. I'm sorry to let it show that I was bothered. It might've affected my work too."

The twins shook their head in unison. "Don't apologize. Just remember not to mention it to Kyouya! What was the call about? Tell us!"

Haruhi bit her lip, hesitant whether to tell them or not

"C'mon! Tell us! Tell us!" they pleaded.

"Alright. I was supposed to go on a nature hike in Nagoya with my junior high friends this summer. We've planned it for a long time, but on the last minute, my friends backed out so…"

On the couch, a listening Tamaki's ear swelled at the opportuniy of spending time with his daughter, and in a second, was involved in their conversation.

"So we'll accompany Haruhi instead of having her go on the trip by herself!" he finished.

The three stared at the blonde blankly.

"Huh?" Haruhi murmured, "But I—"

"Yay! We're going on a trip with Haruhi!" the twins shouted cheerfully. They had obviously liked the idea of spending more time with their new friend."

"But I….."

"Honey, Mori, you can come too, and of course, Kyouya! We're sure to have a great time!"

"Hey, Wait!" Haruhi shouted, her mind racing. _There's no way I'm going with this guy!_ "Don't go deciding things by yourself. I'm going to—"

"Oh, how could I forget? Haruhi, of course you can plan the trip!" Tamaki interrupted.

"…..to cancel," Haruhi finished. She looked around. Tamaki and the twins were rejoicing beside her. No one was listening to a word she said. _Please let me wake up from this nightmare. Please!_

"It's decided then!" Tamaki cried.

_Noooo!!!_ She pleaded. _Wake up, now, Haruhi! Wake up!_

"A week from now, let's meet up and go on a nature hike with Haruhi!"

The twins clapped their hands. The king has declared an order.

* * *

That's the first chapter. Hope you like it. To the readers, please don't close this page without clicking the go button on the lower left. Thanks for reading!!

-Genasyz


	2. banned technology

**AN:** eons later………..chapter 2 arrives. Sorry for the long wait…….really sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. So please….don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 2. Banned technology.**

(And so………)

Haruhi filed for seven subway tickets, wishing that the lady in charge would tell her that the train was under repairs or better, nonfunctional, so they could all forget about the trip and go back home. Still, a girl can dream can't they? Because she knew perfectly well that wouldn't happen in a million years. The lady smiled when Haruhi took the tickets, wishing her a pleasant vacation.

_My chance for a nice vacation was long gone,_ she thought, head drooping, as she approached the ever so exited Tamaki and the twins. _Long, long gone._

As she gave them their tickets, she noticed that the dark haired shadow king was actually with them, looking really pissed.

"Kyouya-senpai, you were forced to come huh."

"Tsk. That bastard Tamaki wouldn't leave me alone and dragged me out of bed, dammit."

"I see." She wasn't the least bit surprised. Tamaki's power of persuation was never to be underestimated. She glanced at her watch. Mori and Honey-senpai were unusually late.

"Haruhi, were taking this….subway, right?" the twins asked.

"Yep."

"Demo, we could take an airplane—"

"The subway's the most popular way of transportation among _commoners_, right, Haruhi?" Tamaki interrupted, eyes shining at the thought of riding the subway like a normal commoner.

"Y-yeah…"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Wait, senpai! We need to wait for Mori and Honey-senpai." She looked at him, her eyes catching something she'd missed a while ago. "Umm…..senpai…..where are your things?"

Tamaki froze. "Things?" he didn't know anything about the _'things'_

"Your equipment, like a tent or a sleeping bag, and extra clothing.—"

"HAH?!" his face fell, and so did he twin's. "What equipment?" they cried, turning their heads to face Kyouya, the prepared one.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "You idiots are always too exited. Geez, I called Takashi early on to do some last minute shopping for you."

"That's good." The three sighed, relieved to have _mom _along.

"You're always thinking ahead, Kyouya-senpai. It's good that you noticed that they were completely unprepared before I did." Haruhi smiled nervously. Tamaki and the twins without equipment would surely make the trip **3x** more stressful since she doubted that they would turn back just by not having anything with them. _There's really no chance of canceling this trip, Haruhi. Damn, reality sucks!_

"Oh, here comes Mori and Honey," the twins announced, looking at the entrance.

Mori, with Honey on his shoulders, carried a heavy weight in his arms. "Sorry." was all he said.

"Haaaruuu-chan!" a cute-looking boy, who was supposedly to be one of her senpais, jumped off Takashi's shoulders, carrying various paper bags of clothes. "Gomene! We were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but I got hungry along the way so we took a break at a café." His adorable blue eyes were slightly moist.

"It's ok, Honey-senpai, I even need to thank you for bringing all **moron's** things."

She turned to the three. They were spotted sitting together by the corner, scratching the floor, and unintentionally catching the attentions of passers-bys.

"Hey, senpai! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They raised their heads, looking at her each with a pair of guilty, puppy eyes on their faces.

"It's ok." She held the bags up for them to see that the problem was solved. It worked like magic. Her senpai, having a special type of ability to shift moods in a second, was already beside her with his previous excitement back.

"Everyone, let's go!" he exclaimed, shooting his fist into the air. "Hiking in Nagoya!"

Haruhi stood sighing as Tamaki entered the train the moment its doors opened. _As expected….that was fast….._

* * *

It was a long ride to their destination. And with Tamaki and the twins asking questions all the way, it was bound to be a stressful ride.

The train pulled up at the Nagoya station. A different air met them when they stepped out of the station. With Haruhi in the lead, the group sucked in very detail of the unfamiliar place.

"Let's see, we're to take a cab to the base of the small mountain that we're hiking on. Our destination is the mounain's twin on the other side. If we go smoothly, we should be back in a week or so, including the way back."

They were divided into two groups. Honey, Mori, and Kyouya took the first cab, leaving Haruhi to her doom when Tamaki and the twins held onto her to prevent her from getting on the same cab as Kyouya's. The rest took the second cab, with Haruhi and the twins at the back and Tamaki in front. On the way, Kaoru,who was seated next to the brunette, caught her looking so worried with her palm resting on her chin.

"What's wrong? You have that look again."

"Oh, nothing. I just feel that I'm forgetting something, but I can't remember what. Let's see….." As she did some supplies checking, Hikaru's cell phone rang.

He read the message and relayed it to the others. "Kyouya wanted to inform us that they've arrived first and—"

"That's it! I remember!" she cried, stomping her fist on her outstretched palm. "Technologies like cell phones, I-pods, mp3s or radios aren't allowed on the trip, only cameras."

"What? But—" the twins began to object but then Tamaki grabbed their cell phones, took the batteries out, and threw the batteries out the window.

"Hey!"

"Listen to Haruhi, she knows best about the way _commoners_ have these type of trips."

_Was that just an insult?_ "Err, yeah. It'd be more fun that way. Hiking is all about nature. The sights are really beautiful, and you can't see it in the city. The best are the stars, there are so many. You lie under the bright stars, staring at the night sky until you fall asleep. It's so nice and romantic."

"Oh?" said the twins, seemingly interested.

**_Romantic?_** Tamaki's head theater began playing.

**(Inside Tamaki's head theater….3…2….1….playing!)**

_Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting closely beside each other, the night sky adorned with thousands of shimmering jewels. Hikaru held her hand, whispering sweet words into her ear. They both smiled and laughed softly at each other; then Hikaru bent closer, his lips inches from hers._

**(End of Tamaki's wild imagination…)**

**NOOOOOOOO!** Tamaki screamed. He wouldn't allow anyone to do something like that to his daughter as long as he was alive. He wouldn't allow it!

"Ha-haruhi? Wu-wouldn't it be better to sleep in a…" he paused. What do people call those things anyway? "inside the thing where you sleep. You'll never know what might happen if we sleep unprotected, right?"

"Hmmmm….you're right, senpai, it would be safer inside the tent."

_Yes!_ He sighed loudly in relief.

"Tent? Kaoru, what's a tent?"

"Umm…I think it's like a small, cramped house or something, " Kaoru replied, quite unsure of his answer. He gave Haruhi a questioning look.

"In a way, it is kind of a house, but only for camping since it's compact. Here, let me draw it for you." She showed them her drawing of a triangular shaped house and received weird stares in return.

"That's where we're staying? Isn't it this one? I see it a lot on t.v." Hikaru drew his version of a tent and displayed it to her. "This one."

His drawing of a tent two stories high, with wheels, and a satellite dish at the roof.

"Aren't we staying on this one?"

"That's an R.V." _probably the most expensive one too._ "Sorry, but I don't have enough money to buy something like that." She held her drawing to their faces. "We stick with this tent."

The two gasped, horror-stricken. "WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

End of chapter two. Please review. Believe it or not, it means more than money to me. Thanks for reading.

--Genasyz--


	3. the king's second order

**AN:** wouldn't it be nice if you can immediately update with just a simple flick of your wrist? Sigh. Oh well. Typing is part of the fun anyway. Just a reminder: this fic is totally made up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ouran….it's way too good for people like me….I don't deserve it….

* * *

**Chapt. 3. The King's Second Order**

"Wait! There's this really cool shirt I want to check out! Waaaaiiiiiiiit!!!!" Tamaki squirmed and tried to free himself from the Mori's supernatural grip. The man even carried the blonde on his shoulder as it was the only way to get him out of the shop.

Kyouya gave Haruhi the calm 'I told you so' look as Mori dragged Tamaki along the trail. They were quite lucky that only an hour was spent on his supposed _'5-minutes'_ shopping instead of the whole afternoon; still, they were already behind schedule.

* * *

An hour of walking uphill proved to be difficult to the host club, just as Haruhi expected, except for Mori whose body had been trained well and was more physically able compared to the rest. He carried Honey on his shoulders like always along with half of their camping equipment without a single complaint. Kyouya followed next, then the three at the last.

The last three, clenching the weight on their back, trudged on, drenched in perspiration. While Tamaki kept himself busy by picturing everything he saw, Hikaru was getting annoyed and irritated.

"Who in their right minds would want to hike endlessly on a mountain? The sights are boring! Nothing but trees, shriveled shrubs, plants, rarely any flowers, and more trees! The trail isn't even paved! The bloody mosquitoes kept on biting, and the weather is friggin hot!"

Haruhi, who heard everything, turned for a few seconds, catching a smiling Kyouya behind her.

"It's too bad. Looks like some of us are having a hard time. If they would just stop complaining and thinking about their discomfort, they'd see a lot of interesting things."

Beside her, Mori nodded.

"Kyouya-senpai, you like hiking?"

The man laughed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Me? Wasn't it you who told me I don't do anything without any profit?"

"Is there something to gain _here_?"

"It's a good theme, this nature thing. People seem really interested in the good outdoors. It's a good idea for business."

"How sad," Haruhi told him, lowering her glance.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's sad how you see nature as mere business. It's actually fun, camping outdoors. That's why people like it. It's really nice."

"Maybe so. It's sad how nature doesn't interest me, but I can surely see someone who does."

A tap on her shoulder diverted her attention from Kyouya. She looked back to see the host club king grinning eagerly.

"What is it now, senpai?"

"Haruhi, I need another roll of film."

"Senpai!"

"I'm just kidding! I was wondering about the signs that we kept on passing that say something like: 15 km to the next convenience store or watch your step. What are those for anyway? There'll be arrows pointing to somewhere too. Is that what we're following?"

"It's a guide to make sure we don't get lost. Getting lost in this forest would be….a difficult situation. People have tendencies to roam around and explore the mountain without following the trail. So the government put signs and posts to indicate which direction you should take to find your way back. It's a life-saver in lost situations."

"Ohhh…that's thoughtful."

"My dad and my mom used to take me here to have some fun when I was a kid, but when mom died, I haven't here for a long time until now. They'd teach me all these things and show me hidden views of the other side of the mountain. It's amazing once you see it."

She started babbling about other things that the blonde couldn't really understand, and as she talked, her face lit up, her eyes sparkling enthusiastically like a child's. And somehow, seeing her like that made the host king feel very happy.

"Wait a moment," she blurted out, drawing the attention of the rest.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned.

"Haruhi? What the hell are you doing?" it was Hikaru who asked this time.

The brunette's sudden, odd actions baffled the club. First, she took out a red yarn from he backpack and tied one end around a tree and the other end around her waist. Second, she went off the trail.

"Wait here. I just want to check on something." She edged her way through tree roots and headed deeper inside the unknown.

The club waited and waited, anticipating her return. 2 minutes ticked away then another minute. Unable to keep still anymore, Tamaki made a move to go in but then a hand held his shoulder firmly. It was Mori.

"Baka, we're supposed to stay here. We can't stray off the trail," Kyouya reminded.

"But my daughter, she could be—"

"She's coming," Mori said in his usual monotone voice.

"Haruhiiiii!!!" Tamaki wailed, spreading his arms, ready to embrace the petite emerging from the shadows. "We got so worried!"

"Huh? But I was only gone for 3 minutes," Haruha told him, sidestepping to avoid Tamaki's arms.

"Baka!" the twins hit their lord on the head together. "You're the only one making such a fuss!"

"Minna!"

6 heads turned to look at her.

"Ummm…I just want to show you something. Follow me and watch your step."

The group followed her into the forest, tentatively bypassing scattered branches and roots that surfaced from the ground. Tree trunks as wide as 4 men standing side by side each other were everywhere, spreading their branches that shaded them from the sun.

She led them to a small clearing with a few shrubs surrounding the edges.

"I wasn't sure if my memory was right so I went in first. My parents had shown me this place during my first trip. It's our secret."

"Haruhi, you didn't have to," Kaoru began.

"If it's your place, keep it to yourself. It's…er….a nice little clearing in the forest." Hikaru ended, wondering why a small, stupid clearing could be a secret.

"I'm thankful to you guys for accompanying me. It used to hurt when I would visit this lace because of the memories…..but now….I'm glad that I can enjoy without feeling sad because you guys are here. That's why I want to show you something.

She brushed aside a few branches, revealing a glorious, breathtaking scenery that was hidden by dull shrubs and plants.

As expected, they stood with eyes bulging out of their sockets, speechless with awe. Even Kyouya, the ever so self-possessed Kyouya, couldn't help but be amazed to see such beauty.

A towering grayish green mountain stood on the opposite end. A vast, clear lake was at its feet, serving as a giant mirror with its smooth and glassy appearance. Its sides, on the east and west, were covered by more trees, which added the final touch to the marvelous sight.

"Ummm…. I admit that I didn't like the idea at first, but now, I find myself enjoying this trip with the dashing host club. I'm so glad to be able to make more wonderful memories with my friends. So thank you, for dragging me along."

She received silence from the club. Tamaki and the twins each took out a hankerchief and blew their noses and wiped a waterfall of tears from their eyes. Honey buried his face on Mori's shoulder to hide fresh tears. Only Mori and Kyouya—the normal ones—didn't _exaggerately_ react to Haruhi's speech.

Kyouya smirkd and broke off the silence. "Hmph. As expected from the natural rookie."

"Haruhi-sniff- that was so-sniff- beautiful!" the twins praised, continuing to wipe tears from their eyes.

"My daughter," Tamaki bent on one knee, taking her hand and kissing it. "You're a complete natural. Even I—the king— am touched."

"Senpai…….."

"Such well chosen words. It sounds so sweet to my ears."

"Senpai, it's not even a dramatic speech," she told him flatly.

In a second, the king was standing on both feet, his moist eyes instantly gone. "Everyone!"

_Why does this look familiar?_

"Let's make this the best trip for Haruhi!"

_So that's why……_

The twins made a salute. "Roger that, my lord!"

And so the fun began with the king's second order.

* * *

Yey! It's done! Hope you like it. To the good-hearted people out there, please review. Thanks for reading. constructive critisism is welcomed.

--Genasyz--


	4. i dare you!

**AN:** wow. I'm going to make it a habit to update faster. (eyes burning with determination) or at least I'll try to do so…..(holds up a peace sign) pls bear with me _The next few chapters will be focusing on humor for a while….crack fics to be exact since it'll be the club's first trip in nature._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. You know why? Because I stinkin poor at the moment..hehehehe

* * *

**Chapt. 4. I Dare You!**

"Well this is it for now," she simply said to them. "We'll continue on the same direction tomorrow, heading further east toward the other mountain. We'll be climbing a part of this mountain and down to reach the other side. We'll camp near a small lake and continue on the next day. Hopefully, we'll arrive there before dusk. Any questions?"

She turned to see no one behind her at all. Once again, no one was listening to a word she said. They were all in one corner, busy, trying to figure out how in the world could they make a pile of mess into a tent. Crouching next to each other, the group—all in exception of Kyouya—stared at the pile as if they were waiting for the mess to be made into a proper sleeping quarter with just their stares.

_Damn rich, clueless bastards._

"Geez, you don't even know how to make a tent?"

Tamaki rushed beside her, his eyes filled with confusion. "You _make _it?"

"Technically, you assemble it together. It's like a jigsaw puzzle."

"Jigsaw puzzle?" he cocked his head to one side. "What's that?"

The brunette slammed her palm on her face. "Forget it, senpai. Let me just show you."

She took out the nylon sheets, metal poles, and wooden stakes. "Mori-senpai, you bought A-frame tents. That's really smart." She allocated the pile into 5 neat rows. "Though you only bought 5 so some of us will have to share."

The host club watched earnestly as she spread the nylon cloth on the earth, pinning it with the stakes. She than took the metal poles and began inserting the edge of a pole to another, creating a hanger to which she attached the rest of the cloth to. The club fixed their gazes on her, stricken with awe. With quick hands and precise movements, she finished it in a few minutes. She smoothened out the walls of the tent with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That's it. I need to ask some of you to collect some branches or twigs to get a fire going. The rest—"

"Ok, later," the twins said, leading the rest of the group into the forest, leaving Haruhi alone to pitch in the rest of the tents.

"Damn you, rich bastards!" she cursed as she was about to do the entire procedure all over again **4 **more times.

* * *

"Haru-chan, I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" Honey told her, clutching his tummy.

They already got the fire going, all of the tents were properly pitch in, and the sun was preparing to say farewell. The last thing they needed was food to finish the job.

"That's right. We didn't eat lunch today."

"Yeah. That's because we needed to sacrifice our lunch time to cover this _**idiot's **_shopping time." The club sent cold glares on the blonde's direction.

"That's alright. I prepared some sandwiches back at home." She reached out for her backpack and took out a container stuffed with bread. From the size of the container, it was enough to feed 10 ravenous men.

The club eyed the container with blank faces. "That's dinner?"

"Yeah."

"………………….."

"Is something wrong?"

"Ano—OWW!" Hikaru yelped in pain when Kaoru's sharp elbow dug into his rib.

"No, it's fine," Kaoru interrupted, flashing her a warm smile.

"Oh, ok. Senpai, dinnertime!" she called. Tamaki was all by himself on a corner, doing his usual ways of showing he was sorry.

"Didn't we agree to make this a nice trip for Haruhi? I know this isn't much of dinner than what we're accustomed to, but deal with it!" Kaoru hissed to his brother.

"Gomme, I forgot about that."

They ate near the campfire, forcing the food into their mouth. The rest didn't have much trouble eating since they were too famished to care as long it will fill their empty stomachs.

"It's not that bad," Kaoru reasoned.

"Everyone, we're free for the night. Though if you feel tired, you can retire in your tents. We're going to be doing a lot of walking tomorrow so it'd be best to get your energy back through sleep."

"But Haru-chan, there are only five tents. Who's sleeping with who? I really want to get some sleep-yawn-soon."

"Oh. Right. Umm….Kyouya-senpai can have his own tent, also with Tamaki-senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru can sleep together since they don't really seem to mind. I was thinking if you could share with Mori-senpai, but seeing how he can easily take up the space with his frame, that won't do."

"So whom am I going to sleep with?" the little loli-shota rubbed his eyes, hugging his pink bunny in one arm.

Haruhi patted her supposed to be senpai on the head. "Well, I suppose you can sleep with me," she offered, ushering him to her tent.

Behind her, two eavesdroppers burned with disapproval and envy at the thought of someone sharing a bed with Haruhi.

"No, Haruhiii! Honey-senpai should sleep with me!" Tamaki insisted.

"I agree. That would be better. Boys to boys," Hikaru piped in.

"There's no need for that, senpai, since I don't really mind. Besides, Honey-senpai might already be sleeping." Beside the two, Kaoru gave a snicker at their silence.

"They still wouldn't dare wake Honey up," he explained.

"What are you talking about? W-we can d-do it!" the two shot back.

"Alright then. I **dare** you to wake Honey-senpai up!" Kaoru challenged.

They gulped. Was it worth it?

_For Haruhi!_ The two persisted. _For Haruhi! For Haruhi! For Haruhi!_ They tiptoed to Haruhi's tent. As they took a peek inside, they tried to stop their bodies from quivering so much. Honey lay on a sleeping bag, fast asleep while hugging his bunny.

Honey's deadly eyes flashed in their heads. Pictures of what disaster would happen if they woke him up sprang to their minds.

"We're waiitiiing," Kaoru teased.

"Hey, Kaoru, I could just occupy Tamaki-senpai's tent if he really wants to sleep with Honey-senpai."

"Shhhh. Just watch. This is part of the fun."

The two gulped again. "Hon—"

"Don't make me hurt you…." The boy muttered.

They froze, their heart beating 10x per second. Beads of sweat ran down their foreheads.

"Give me back my cake!" he shouted, eyes closed.

_He's having a bad dream!_ That was it. It was already too much for them to handle and so they retreated silently, meeting Kaoru who was laughing so hard that he fell down, feeling humiliated.

"Idiots! Honey-senpai wouldn't do anything to Haruhi, he's still like a kid, you know!" Kaoru said, dusting his clothes.

"………."

"Yup. So I was right. You two idiots didn't even care think about the situation before objecting. Huh? What's with you guys? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost?"

They shook their heads and pointed at someone behind him.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes into slits, a vein protruding from her forehead. "BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

* * *

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably back and forth in his sleeping bag. The noise he made woke the person beside him.

"Geez, what's wrong Hikaru? What time is it anyway?" his twin mumbled, yawning.

"It's 5 in the morning. Dammit! It's still hard even with this useless sleeping bag! I feels like I'm sleeping on rocks!" he shifted again, trying to look for a comfortable spot. Unfortunately, for him, there wasn't any.

"That's it! I'm going out for a walk." He scrambled off the bag and went outside to cool his head, not noticing the person sitting against a tree behind the tents.

"Mou! Even my back hurts!"

"You're not accustomed in sleeping this way huh."

He jerked away, startled to see someone up at such an early hour. "Ha-haruhi!"

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt too much? I have pain relievers in my backpack if you want—"

"No, it's ok. This is ok. I should be the one apologizing for being such a whiner today. Forget it, I'm fine." He was quite flushed when he said those words, but of course, she didn't notice a thing.

"Coffee? I brought the instant kind since it's the only one in sachets."

"S-sure. You woke up this early just to prepare coffee?" he asked, looking at the kettle in her hands and the orange glowing cinders on the campfire. They had been recently put out.

"Everyone would want their coffee, right?" she handed him a cup, sipping some on hers. 'Thank you, Hikaru—no. Thank you to everyone. I know you're all trying to put up with this for my sake. I know Honey-senpai misses his sweets, you and Kaoru miss the comfort of home, and Kouya-senpai probably misses earning profits for business; but still, you willingly went with me. Thank you. That's why I want to make this trip easier for you guys for a change."

"Haruhi…do you know why we decided to go on this trip?"

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's because we're going together. It's not so we can work as the host club, but so we can have fun together…..as friends. That makes this trip the best….that makes this trip worth it."

The sun stretched its rays through the trees, banishing the shadows of the night with the light casting its warmth on the camp.

Hikaru's words made her smile. "Yeah."

"So? Are you going to wake them up or what?"

"Well, it's about time."

"I see. Haruhi," he called after the brunette, pointing his index finger at her. "I **dare** you to wake them up!"

* * *

Sigh. That was a long chapter. Once again, thanks for reading and have a nice day…..or night……

--Genasyz— ( PlEaSe ReViEw!! )


	5. a naughty game

**AN:** Gaaaaaah. Sorry for the delay! A lot of things came up. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapt. 5. A Naughty Game**

The morning didn't start well for the host club. It was 5:30 when Haruhi woke the group up, or dragged them out, to be exact. Kyouya was the hardest, since it took him the longest time in waking up. He even sent Tamaki flying in the air when the blonde tugged at his sleeve. There's one thing Haruhi learned that morning. People tend to be really scary if woken up, especially a certain person named Kyouya Ootori.

It took them a good 3 hours to prepare, pack everything up, and set off for another day of walking.

They traveled with an eerie silence surrounding them. Haruhi took a glance at the shadow king to her right who was now back to his normal self, then to her left. Tamaki was still taking pictures, his face beaming. She looked over her shoulder to see what's going on at the back. Mori carried a sleeping Honey on his shoulders while a few feet back, the twins proceeded quietly, taking a look around.

She then looked at the map she held, tracing their progress with her eyes. Surprisingly, the group was moving at a fast pace, making quick progress. The only problem was, it was quiet, _too_ quiet.

"We're ahead of schedule today; we'll probably reach our next site by 4 instead of 5 in the afternoon."

They merely grunted, creating another uncomfortable silence.

"Ummmm…why don't we play a game? It'll make time go faster that way," she suggested.

"OOO! What game?" the blonde cried out excitedly.

"I'll say a letter and you'll say the name of any insect that comes to your mind which begins with that letter."

"Ok, but why insects?"

"Because it's harder…..ummmm….L"

"Lizard!"

The twins cracked from behind. Even Kyouya managed a chuckle.

"Baka! Baka! Lizard isn't an insect!" they teased.

"Yes they are! Right, Kyouya?" he turned to his friend who was wiping the lenses of his glasses with his shirt.

"Lizard isn't an insect, idiot."

"It's a reptile, Tamaki," Mori answered for him.

"Oh."

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" the two chanted, suppressing another set of laughter.

Haruhi sighed. It was bound to be another stressful—and noisy—travel with the three of them squabbling at each other. _Oh well, at least the silence is gone!_

* * *

They arrived at the campsite by 3, an hour earlier than the expected arrival time all thanks to Tamaki who chased the twins half way to camp, quickening the pace drastically.

The place was a lot spacious as it was an open space only slightly elevated from water level. There was a path that led to the lake below from where you could see the foot of the other mountain in close view.

"It's free time. You can swim at the lake if you want, but not too far," Haruhi instructed them as she pitched in their tents.

"YAY!"

The three quickly undressed their top and raced to the pool below, diving into the cold water. Honey waited patiently for Mori to undress since he couldn't swim without his floater.

Haruhi watched them splash waves of water at each other playfully like children. They even grabbed Kyouya and dumped him into the water without giving him the chance to undress. Their laughter resonated throughout the camp. Haruhi giggled when Kyouya made an attempt to suffocate the blonde under water in indignation.

"Haru-chan! Come join us!" Honey hollered from the lake.

"No thanks. I'm much comfortable on land." She shouted back.

"Hey, Kaoru, didn't you spot a white bathing suit in Haruhi's backpack yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure though. The material was indeed swimming material."

"I see….."

The two lay still, floating on the water facing the sky. They followed the cloud's movements for some time before one decided to speak his thoughts.

"I'm bored," Hikaru muttered.

"Me too," his twin replied.

There was a moment of silence. Coincidentally, an idea struck them at the same time—a naughty idea.

"Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so."

They grinned slyly, their eyes sparkling in mischief when they saw an appropriate playmate collecting seashells on the shore.

"My lord! You wanna play a game?"

Tamaki looked at them tiredly. "Not that game again! I can't still tell you apart so—"

"Baka, not that! It's a new game."

"Oh? What is it then?"

The two glanced at each other and snickered. "It's called '_Get Haruhi to wear a bathing suit' _game! The first one to successfully get haruhi to wear her bthing suit wins the game! How bout it?"

"Ba..thing….suit…." The king spaced out into his inner mind theater where he saw Haruhi—**The** Haruhi—wearing a white two piece, looking so darn sexy as she waved at him and winked seductively.

"Milord? Are you blushing?"

"Huh?! What? No!" he denied.

"What were you thinking to make your nose bleed, hmmmm?"

Tamaki hastily wiped the blood of his face, his face turning bright pink

"Hmmmm……." The twins grinned at each other. "The-lord-is-a-PERVERT!"

* * *

( Operation 1 – Tamaki's plan to get Haruhi into a bathing suit—ACTION! )

Tamaki hid behind a boulder, spying at the brunette absorbed in her book a few steps ahead. _Dammit, I mustn't let those unscrupulous twins win. Who know what cunning tricks they might play on my precious daughter. I—the father—cannot allow such treason!_

"Umm….Haruhi," he mumbled, drawing closer.

"Huh? Senpai, what is it?"

"Ummm…it grieves my heart to see you here….so alone. Why don't you slip on the beautiful bathing suit you brought along and join us? It'll make father (he's referring to himself) so happy."

"The bathing suit that father (biological) slipped into my backpack when I wasn't looking, is that what you're referring to?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in swimming. Don't worry about me, senpai, I like reading much better." She shot him her infamous smile, the smile that earned her the title 'natural rookie' and the same smile he saw her give him in his mind theater. He blushed again, running back to the lake as he tried to erase the picture from his mind.

( Operation 1—the nice and polite approach—FAILED!)

* * *

'My lord, that was a lame approach. Amateur," they chastised.

"Shut up!"

"Kaoru, let's show the lord the right way to win."

"I agree. That was the lamest one I've ever seen."

* * *

( Operation 2—the twin's way to get Haruhi into a bathing suit—ACTION! )

Tamaki watched the two 'experts' approach Haruhi, carrying a large shell in each hand.

"Haruhi, look at these shells we collected—oops—" Hikaru pretended to lose balance, spilling the water that filled the shells on her. Kaoru did the same.

"Ah! Haruhi, gommen! Now you're all wet….." they apologized, their faces looking truly sorry.

_Damn those experts!_ Tamaki thought from his hiding spot.

"It's alright. I'll go change."

"We're really sorry!" they cried, smirking at their lord.

"That's sick, you obnoxious little devils!"

"Ha! My lord, it's just getting started. 3….2….1—"

"HIKARU! KAORU!" the scream came from Haruhi's tent, reaching the twin's anticipating ears.

'See, we told you so," they said to the lord.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I know you have a good heart so please review! Thanks.

--Genasyz--


	6. rod plus string equals fish?

**AN:** Chappie 6 is here….

* * *

**Chapt. 6 Rod + String Fish?!**

The club assembled in front of Haruhi's tent upon hearing the scream.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Tamaki cried, worriedly.

The door flap zipped open. Tamaki immediately covered his eyes with his hands, afraid to see her wearing such skin-revealing bathing suit as well as to hide his crimson flushed face. He heard them gasp in horror and gulped.

"Senpai," she said with gritted teeth.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Tha-that's because," he removed his hands from his face. "you're wearing……THAT?!" he blinked. She was still wearing her t-shirt and shorts, still soaking wet. He glared at the twins, who were whispering furiously to one another.

( Operation 2—the sneaky way—FAILED?! )

"Why? Were you expecting something else?" she asked, giving him a bone-chilling look.

From behind, the two continued their whispers. "Kaoru, why isn't she wearing the swimsuit? We took all of her clothes, didn't we?"

"Hmmm…how stupid of us. We forgot to take the one she's wearing…..and left her….a choice. Tsk, such an obvious—and embarrassing—mistake! Oh well, let's stick to plan b."

"Plan b? oh……..I see."

They smirked. "Sorry, my lord, we failed after all. We couldn't get her to wear it _for you_."

"**What?!** Why you treacherous devils!" he began to sweat. "Ahh…Haruhi, n-no, of course not! I wasn't expecting my daughter to wear a sexy two-piece at all. No I wasn't."

"So you were part of **that** game, weren't you?" she shot the twins the same devilish glare.

"I-I….."

"Senpai, you—"

She was cut off by a strange, growling noise produced from the blonde's stomach. Making him feel more abashed.

"……….."

"ummmm…..Tamaki-senpai, you should've told me you were hungry," she said, her voice back to its usual self.

"Hah? Oh….umm…I'll tell you…next time," he mutttered cautiously.

Feeling that it's safe to approach, the twins stepped forward and their arms around her shoulder.

"So, what's for dinner?" they asked.

The petite smiled, visages of anger completely gone. "I'll teaching you fellows a fun sport called fishing."

* * *

"A little farther, Hikaru! You won't catch any if you're too close!"

"I know! I'm doing it as best as I can! It's harder than you think, dammit!" he drew the bait out of the water and threw it out again for another try. The two were so engrossed in the new sport, which they found absolutely amusing.

( A few minutes ago……. )

"Haruhi, are you serious?"

"Yup."

The two shook their orange heads in disbelief. "That's impossible. How can a rod and string catch fish?"

"It's true! Watch." She held the rod securely in her hand and swung it back and forth in the air, sending the bait attached to the string flying.

"Oooooooooooo," they marveled.

"The fish will grab the bait and you draw it in. This is the fun way in catching food. Don't you people ever wonder how your food was caught?"

They shrugged. "Who cares? As long as it's on our plates, why should you care how it's caught?"

"Never mind." _Damn rich bastards!_

( And so….. )

Finally, after what they felt like was an eternity, Hikaru felt a tug on his line.

"I-I got something!" he drew the line in excitedly since it was his first catch ever in his entire life. "Maybe it's bigger than Mori-senpai's catch." He raised the fruit of his labor for everyone to see. A fish the size of a goldfish wriggled helplessly. It was approximately 10x smaller than Mori's catch.

"Th-that's ok, it's your first time after all," Haruhi cheered them up.

"At least you're doing better than Tama-chan who hasn't caught anything at all," Honey piped in.

The man at the corner turned his head, revealing a pair of_ hurt_, puppy eyes. "Hmph! it's not as easy as you think!"

"Then why does Takashi make it look like cake?" Honey asked, beaming at the word cake. "In less than a minute after his bait touches the water, big fishes fight to gobble it up!"

Mori's easy catch made Tamaki even more depressed. He stood at the corner, brooding.

"Cheer up, Tamaki-senpai! You can do it!" Haruhi encouraged.

The king snapped out of his depressed state and clenched the rod in his hand, determination burning in his eyes. _Alright, I mustn't let my daughter down! I'll catch a fish for her. A good father must feed his family! _He gave the group a thumbs up and a wink.

They returned the thumbs up, wondering what he was thinking _this_ time.

* * *

Smoke rose from the camp that night, a delicious, mouth-watering aroma of fish roasting over the fire could be smelled everywhere.

Haruhi twirled the stick the other way, exposing the other side of the fish to the fire. It's golden brown color told her it was ready, and she handed the food to Kyouya. She heard a soft squeal beside her when Kyouya took a nibble.

"Forget it. You three had enough already eating 3 each!"

The fish was appealing more to the host club more than she expected. Tamaki even liked it so much to make it number one in his commoner's food chart!

"One more, Haruhi, pleeaase!"

The brunette sighed in defeat. "Here, senpai, you can have the last piece if you really want it that much." She gave him the steaming fish on the stick.

It was inches from the blonde's mouth when Honey said something to her. "Haru-chan, you didn't eat any of the yummy fish. Don't you like it?"

He stopped and shut his mouth.

"It's ok, Honey-senpai, I'm not hungry anyway."

Tamaki stood up, the stick clenched tightly in his hand.

"Senpai—"

"You eat it," he mumbled, holding the food for her to reach. However, she kept her hands by her side, shaking her head.

"It's ok, I'm not hungry. You can—"

"Just eat it!"

"Sen….pai…"

"You could've said it was yours; you could've said no! You don't always have to give me what I want!" he gave it to Kaoru and ran off into the woods.

"Huh? What the heck is his problem?" Haruhi retorted, equally angry.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "He's most probably guilt-stricken at what he did. Don't worry about it, he'll come back after a while."

"But I said it was fine. He didn't have to feel sorry."

"He wants you to take care of yourself. He does treat you like a daughter after all."

"O-Oh……."

The twins stood up, Kaoru handed her the fish. "Haruhi, we're going to bed early." Honey and Mori said their good nights soon after.

Kyouya got up. "I'm retiring too. Don't wait up. He'll sneak in when no one's around. You'll see him tomorrow back in his tent for sure."

"Ok…" she said meekly, nibbling the fish's cold meat. She never thought he'd react that way, because even her real father wouldn't react like that.

* * *

Yikes, it's the first fight! Thanks for reading! please review!! Constructive criticism is welcome…..

--Genasyz--


	7. s'mores, the yummy goodness

AN: I have a block in my head that just won't go away at the moment…..( '' )

**Chapt. 7. S'mores, the yummy goodness**

Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at the tent's orange ceiling.

"How did I get here?" she sat up. Orange wasn't her tent's color. It was Tamaki's._ I never recalled I entered his tent. The last thing I remembered was the fire….did I fall asleep?_ She zipped the door open, squinting at the bright light.

"How did you sleep?"

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Uh-huh."

She shaded her eyes using her hand and saw her senpai sitting on a big rock, gazing at the sky. "It's good you didn't get lost. The forest at night is dangerous."

"I'm sorry."

_So this is the guilt Kyouya-senpai was telling me about_. "It's alright. Don't apologize."

"It's selfish. You gave it to me because I really wanted it; I didn't even notice that you hadn't had a piece."

"Then next time, I'll make more…err….catch more too. I don't see the reason why Tamaki-senpai has to make such a big deal about it."

"I'm sorry to make you worry about me last night."

"Hai. Hai. You're doing a great job on being a dad already, senpai," she teased.

"Really, Haruhi?" his voice altered into his childish tone, his violet eyes sparkling in joy.

Haruhi nodded, giggling.

"Oh? What's this? Someone got up before us, Kaoru."

The two turned to see the twins stretching and yawning from a better night's sleep.

"Geez, and I thought we were first to be up at such an hour. It's _six_!" Kaoru groaned.

"Hey, Haruhi, you have more of those commoner bread? Oh, the lord is up too," Hikaru said, rubbing his starving stomach.

Kaoru took a piece of the bread. "Ne, Hikaru, we're going to our final camping spot right? That's too bad, we won't see anything else new after that."

"Hmmm…. Oh yeah…."

"Baka, we still have a few days. We can try new things on the way back," Haruhi assured them. She watched in amusement as the three quarreled over the jam, grinning. Everything was going well. They were all having fun after all.

* * *

The party traversed the rest of the morning on the last few terrains of the mountain before they would reach the mountain on the other side. 

The climax of the trip was when they had to go through a shallow part of the stream to get across. And even if there were rocks to step on, a certain member slipped and got all wet. He was then re-branded as the _'clumsy' _idiot by the twins. Well, you can be sure that the rest of the trip got a lot noisier after that incident.

* * *

"Wow, so this is an example of the phrase _'save the best for last'_ huh," the twins marveled. 

"Isn't there a story like this, Haru-chan? What was it again? Umm….the three little sheep? It's the one with Golden locks in it," Honey rambled, "Or was it Golden curls?"

"It's three little bears, Mitsukuni," Mori corrected. "And it's Goldie locks."

"Oh, yeah, right. That's it. The three bears each had their things in different sizes. The papa bear had the biggest, the mama bear had the middle-sized one, and the baby bear had the smallest. So this is the papa camping spot, because it's the biggest of them all…..though I still don't understand why Goldie locks would prefer the smallest ones even though there were bigger ones……."

"Ok, Honey-senpai, I see your point. This is the papa camping spot."

The site was indeed better and more beautiful with the whole lake right in front of them instead of the usual trees.

"Ok, everyone, before I set up the tents, we need to dig a trench around the camp first."

"What for? Is it to protect us from people like Goldie locks?" her loli-shota senpai asked, still in his Goldie locks babbles.

"Not quite. It's to prevent possible flooding. You can't really know where the lake might reach during the night so it's just to be sure that our things won't get wet." She expected them to ask a lot more about the matter and was proven wrong by the "Oh, ok." answers she got.

Dusk came along in a hustle, and pretty soon, night came once again. The group had another feast of fish that night, but another surprise was waiting for them.

"Is that….."

"SWEETS!" exclaimed Honey, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Marshmallows. It's a camping tradition. You warm them by the fire so it gets really sticky and chewy," Haruhi explained.

Hikaru popped a piece into his mouth. "Hmmmm….It's not bad…."

"Wait! You have to sandwich it between two crackers. If you want, I have a chocolate dressing in my bag."

"MORE SWEETS! Haru-chan, do you have cake too?"

"Haruhi," the twins inspected her backpack. "How much stuff do you have hidden in that bag of yours? You always have something to surprise us with." their question aroused more suspicion from the camp.

"That's for me to know and for you to mind your own business. It's just a few necessities." She fished out a box of graham crackers and a can of choco dressing. "S'mores is a must have in these situations."

"Oooooooooo"

They watched with wide eyes when Haruhi demonstrated how to make the so called "s'mores"—the dessert must have that is a marshmallow filled cracker dripping in sweet, chocolate goodness.

"Honey-senpai, you can have the first piece."

"Hai!" he gobbled it down and swallowed it in one gulp. Silence followed. All eyes were on him, waiting for the sweet king's say.

"Well?"

"It's….." he paused for a moment, his eyes brimming with tears.

"It's ok if you don't like it," Haruhi comforted.

"No….it's…so delicious," the little blonde answered. "It's absolutely delicious!"

Everyone gasped. The same thoughts ran through their head at that exact moment:_ It passed Honey's sweet inspection with flying colors! To think that a simple marshmallow filled crackers could be on the same level as the 5-star cakes experts make. For it to get such high rating from the sweet king, it must be amazing!_

"Is it better than cake?" Kaoru tested.

"Baka! _Nothing's_ better than cake! This s'more is just a step away."

"Ehe, of course!"

Still, cake was the reigning favorite of Honey. But now a new dessert has risen to his favorite list. The s'mores!

* * *

Ehe, thanks for reading people! I forgot to give _CinveXrtedO_ credit for accurately guessing what happend in chapt.6. you guessed it good!

--Genasyz-- PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!


	8. darkness

**AN:** chapt 8 up! Yey…..

* * *

**Chapt. 8. Darkness**

After everyone pigged out on the s'mores, Haruhi had another treat in mind and surprised everybody by putting out the fire, their only source of light, plunging them into darkness.

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" came a slight panicked voice that belonged to Kaoru.

"Shhhh….look up."

"What? Why—"

Awe left them speechless, because never in their lives had they seen such countless number of stars in the night sky. They shimmered from the heavens, like diamonds. Bright gems adorning the night sky, it was a beautiful sight to see.

Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder, but strangely, she didn't shrug it off, even when knowing it belonged to Tamaki. She guessed it was his sign of showing thanks and returned it by leaning on his arm.

All embraced the wonderful silence to appreciate the beauty of the night. It felt like they had been sitting for hours, staring above; yet no one made any gestures of going to bed. No one wanted to sleep knowing that they'd miss it in the city. But being tired from their journey during the day, someone just couldn't resist the urge to yawn.

"Oh, you're all probably tired from such a travel, how could I forget? It'll be best if you rest for the night."

"No, Haru-chan, I don't want to sleep. I'm sorry for yawning. I'm not tired at all." Honey objected, not liking the idea of leaving the spot.

In a few minutes, Haruhi set the fire blazing again, jerking a few sleepy people awake with its blinding light.

"Don't worry, you can still see it tomorrow, Honey-senpai, what matters now is that you get your sleep, ok?"

"No," he said stubbornly. He tried to keep his eyes from drooping, but as we all know, sleepiness can't be fought.

"Mitsukuni, go to your tent," his cousin ordered sternly.

The twins trudged to their tents, as if they were the ones being ordered, first. Honey, accompanied by Mori, followed. Only the three were left: Haruhi, Kyouya, and Tamaki.

"You should rest too, Tamaki-senpai," she advised, turning a few branches over to keep the fire going. "Senpai?"

"He's already asleep," Kyouya answered.

And surely when she looked at her senpai, she found him sound asleep, sitting on the ground, his forehead on his arm as he hugged his knees.

"He was probably too tired to even notice that he was falling asleep. Too tired to care, that is."

"Come to think of it, we never really knew what time he came back last night, did we? And where did he sleep since I occupied his tent?"

"No matter. I'll carry him to his tent." He opted toward his sleeping friend, slung Tamaki's arm over his shoulder, and hauled him to the orange tent by the corner.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she called after Kyouya successfully carried the man to his quarters.

"What is it?"

"I've noticed that you've been quiet most of the time since we started this trip."

"So?"

"I was just wondering what you think…..about the whole idea of this hiking trip."

He looked away, keeping his voice natural. "It's fine."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess it's nice….this nature thing. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself too."

The shadow king smirked and departed to his own quarters. "I am."

* * *

For some reason, Haruhi kept waking up that night. She looked at Honey, who slept peacefully beside her, wondering why it was so hard to sleep continuously that night.

She reached for the flashlight in her backpack and struggled out of the sleeping bag to take the best type of medicine for these type of situations—airing out.

Once outside, she noticed somebody else's presence again at such an early hour.

"What are you doing still up, Tamaki-senpai?" she sat beside him and followed his actions by glancing at the dark sky.

"It's gone, the stars. I woke up all of a sudden and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought this was an opportunity to look at the stars. Too bad it's gone though. Clouds kept on blocking them."

He was frowning, something quite rare to the perky host king. _He must be really disappointed_, Haruhi mused.

"Senpai, would you like anything?"

"Huh?"

"To eat. Might as well since we're up, right?"

"Umm…." He looked at his feet. "Could you possibly make…..instant coffee?"

Haruhi giggled. "Of course! You'll have to wait for a few minutes while I gather a new batch of wood supply to get a fire going. You see, I used water to put out the fire a while ago."

He raised both hands to chest level and shook his head, "No, Haruhi, you don't need to do that. It's ok."

"Don't worry, it's fine. I insist."

"Ok, but I'll help you."

"That'll be good."

* * *

The two made their way into the darkness with only flashlights to light their way. They headed a little deeper, unconsciously straying from the trail. While Tamaki examined a few branches on the ground, Haruhi decided to check the other side out. Luckily, she found a good one beside a bush and bent down to pick it up. As she stood up, she glanced at Tamaki who was busy collecting more wood. It was then she realized that her foot was slipping on what it looked like, was the edge of a cliff. Her foot was followed by the rest of her body, and before she knew it, she was falling.

* * *

Ummm…I'm not really sure if this is what you call a _cliffhanger,_ but hehehehe oh well.

Thanks for reading!!! I suppose you know what happens on the next chapter, huh.

--Genasyz-- (don't forget to ReViEw!!!!! Thanks.)


	9. after lightnings

**Chapt. 9. After lightnings…**

The sound of rocks falling caught Tamaki's attention at once.

"Haruhi!" he dropped the bunch of wood in his arms and without thinking for a second, ran to her and dived of the cliff, making a grab for her hand. He caught her wrist and pulled her toward him, wrapping her in his arms to protect her from the painful slide down the steep, rugged terrain.

It seemed endless. They slid lower and lower into the darkness at a fast pace, scraping off some flesh along the way. Tamaki held her closer, refusing to let go no matter what. At last, they were flung on flat ground.

Haruhi couldn't feel anything after the fall except the extreme pain in her leg. She felt liquid pouring out of a cut on her elbow, and bruises all over her body. She just felt sore.

Then it occurred to her that she wasn't alone. She felt someone's grip on her body as she fell.

_Tamaki-senpai!_

She looked around, but only saw darkness; hearing only the noise loose rocks made as they tumbled down. The sickening feeling of fear and panic squeezed her chest, suffocating her. Frantically, she groped around, searching, praying to find his body.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she called, tears brimming around her eyes. "Senpai!" As she searched, her fingers felt the shape of an elongated container. _The flashlight!_ She flicked the switch open and miraculously, it produced an orange beam of light.

Now with light, she caught the figure of a body only a few feet away from where she was, lying still….

"Senpai!" she limped to his side, oblivious of the pain in her leg for a while. Her lips quivered at the sight of his body. Scratches and cuts covered his hands and legs. A gash on his shoulder bled and his face was bruised with a cut on his forehead.

When he wasn't responding to her calls, her fear worsened.

"Senpai, this isn't funny!" she shouted, hoping it was all a joke. "Senpai!"

A groaning noise brought hope back and she saw him stir, his half opened eyes looking at her. She was aware that her face was probably all dirty; her eyes, bloodshot, and basically, everything was a mess. But then he still smiled at her, like everything was ok. It brought more tears rushing to her eyes.

"That was a crazy ride!" he whispered.

Thousands of words wanted to come out of her mouth to explain how stupid he was at that moment, but were all jammed in her throat that she can't even stutter an apology. So he started it.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. If it weren't for my stupid craving for instant coffee, this wouldn't have happened. Because of me, you're hurt." He propped himself on his elbows, unintentionally wincing in pain.

"You really are….."

"Huh?"

"You're an idiot! Suicidal! No one intentionally jumps off a cliff, Senpai!" she began to cry all over again and hated herself for doing so. "Look at you, bleeding and everything. Why did you do that? You could've called for help! Baka!"

Alarmed, the blonde sat up to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, don't cry. Let's look for a way up or cry for help."

"No, that's impossible. We're probably at least half a hundred feet from camp. There's no way they can hear us."

A growling noise above made them stop to feel the droplets of water falling from the sky, getting stronger by the second.

_Great._ "Let's go somewhere safe, ok, Haruhi?"

She was badly shaken, making all efforts to stay calm. "O-ok."

Tamaki managed to get on his feet, Haruhi however, couldn't.

"Your leg is bleeding! Can you get up?"

The mighty, frightening sound of thunder made the brunette jump and cover her ears. "Y-yeah…just w-wait for a while…. .please."

It took her a few seconds to realize that she couldn't feel the ground anymore. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms on her legs and back. Being hurt, dirty, and now drenched, the two couldn't feel anything but gratitude when they entered the not-so-comfortable shelter of a cave. It was small, but at least it protected them from the harsh downpour.

He set her down, seating himself beside her and examined her features. _What would happen if I didn't jump off? You would've been alone and frightened…._

A flash of lightning illuminated the place for a few seconds. He saw her cover her ears with her hands, shutting her eyes tight to keep the tears from escaping. Her lips trembled, and so did the rest of her body.

_Eh?_ Haruhi opened her eyes hesitantly. Strange. The thunder usually followed the lightning, but why didn't she hear anything?

The man smiled, his gentle violet eyes warming her shivering body. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear anything. That was because his hand was on top of hers, covering her ear to shut out the noise she was afraid of.

"Sen….pai…."

His lips moved again, but this time, she figured out what he said by following the movement of his lips. "It's ok."

The thunder roared outside. The wind howled. He felt her body stiffen, but not too much.

"Close your eyes, Haruhi."

She did as told, hearing nothing but the slight noise the rain made as it splattered on the ground; and seeing nothing but darkness. She knew he was there since she felt unusually warm and calm.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure she wouldn't hear anything. "Don't be afraid, Haruhi. I won't leave you—ever." His arms ached, but it didn't matter to him as long as he can keep her from her fear.

They remained that way for some time, until she was no longer tremling.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai," she said, removing his hands, exposing her back to reality. The lightning flashed again, but she didn't feel terrified anymore as she focused on his blushing face. She still jumped every time thunder came but even that was partly solved when he enveloped her in his arms.

He knew the only way he could keep her from feeling afraid was that if she couldn't hear it at all. But then maybe there's another way. Maybe he could distract her attention…..

She was stunned to hear a faint voice, and as it grew louder, she tried her best not to laugh. He was singing a soft tune that soothed her jittery nerves. His breathing made her feel calm and at the same time sleepy. She closed her eyes, pressing her face onto his soaking chest yet it was still warm. As he sang on, she began to doze off until his sweet voice finally led her to a peaceful sleep amid the storm. An uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

AN: ok, Haruhi's a damsel in distress in here... Fluffy? i think so... Cheezy? Yup, but I like cheese anyway, as long as it's melted. In a way, it's like my oneshot story, my sanctuary with the same rainy setting and all. Anyway, thanks for reading!! I'm kinda sad right now since the rain stopped in here…sniff….it's hot again…

--Genasyz-- ( I would like to hear what you think so pls….you know what to do with the **go **button there…. )


	10. alone

**AN:** thanks so much for reviewing!!

* * *

**Chapt. 10. Alone**

She felt something tickling her neck but was too sleepy and tired to stop it. She became aware that it was air when it didn't stop disturbing her sleep. But how could air tickle her neck? Grudgingly, she opened her eyes, irritated by the light that almost blinded her.

_Where am I?_ She felt it again, the hot air on her neck. _What is—_ she looked over her shoulder and discovered a man fast asleep. His breath escaping his mouth. _Senpai_? Seeing him brought back her memories of last night in a flash. _Senpai……_ His face was at its nearest to hers, their noses almost touching. It was so close that it made her turn scarlet.

She carefully freed herself from his hold, not wanting to disturb his slumber. The pain on her leg woke her up completely when she scrambled away from the sleeping man.

_What are we going to do now, Haruhi? Lost and injured. You can't even walk properly without feeling pain._ She hugged her knees and rested her chin on top. _What's going to happen to us?_

"Is it feeling any better?" a voice asked worriedly followed by a yawn.

"Senpai!"

"This is quite a mess we're in…huh."

Haruhi nodded, smiling at the blonde to tell him that everything will be fine. _That's right, we must think positive. Be optimistic. Your fears won't solve anything…_

"Senpai, let's try to find our way back up, ok?"

"….That'll be good."

* * *

"KYOUYA, WAKE UP!" one of the twins shook his arm. "KYOUYA!"

"**What?**!" he snapped, head fuming.

"The lord and Haruhi, they're not here! Even Hikaru's gone!"

"So? They're with Haruhi. What's the problem? Those two idiots always tag along—"

"Kyouya, it's 10 o'clock in the morning! They shouldn't take that long. Last night….i heard something, maybe something happened. Honey-senpai said he thought he saw Haruhi go out in the middle of the night. What if they got lost? Hikaru must've decided to look for them and maybe…..something also happened to him… What are we going to do, Kyouya? Call a search squad or—"

"Shut up! Let me think." The brunette got out of bed and dressed. _Damn that idiots…._

"Why don't we just call the police?" Kaouru demanded. He was indeed panicking by his twin's disappearance.

_Tamaki you fool._ "It's not that easy." Kyouya sighed. "There's a problem…."

* * *

Hikaru clenched his fist. He had been walking for hours without ant results. He had to admit it, as hard as it was, that he was utterly lost. Once again, rashness had gotten the best of him. Seeing Haruhi's broken flashlight on the ground made it clear that something had gone wrong, but instead of telling the others, he pursued the trail in hope that it will lead to the two. Now, not only did his search end in failure, he himself got lost as well.

"Hikaru, you airhead!" he slumped on a tree and told himself every type of fool he could think of. He was scared and alone, dreadfully alone.

* * *

"Senpai, can we please go that way?" Haruhi told him. Due to her inability to walk, her senpai had been supporting her so she could at least hobble along.

It was another dead end. It seemed like they had fallen into a secluded area with no way out, and somehow they were now heading to the conclusion that there was also no way up as the two slowly advanced to another direction.

The blonde squinted repeatedly. His vision was failing him._ I feel tired_, thought Tamaki. _Weak and sleepy_…..He closed his eyes, wanting to rest even for a few seconds.

"Senpai!" a hand shook his arm. "Hey!"They were both on the ground, Haruhi sitting beside him.

Haruhi looked at him and brushed his fingers on his cheeks, leading him to a shocking discovery. _He's burning! _"Tamaki-senpai, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Uhn….gomen," he whispered before he was plunged into absolute silence and darkness.

_It's warm. Why is it so warm?_ He struggled with much difficulty to open his eyes. What the— he felt hotter and hotter, his ears turning pink. "Wha-what's going on, Haruhi?" he murmured to the brunette who was holding him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake!"

"Umm…yeah….but why…what's going on?"

"You were shivering. You blacked out on me, remember?"

"Then," he looked around at the familiar ceiling and walls that protected them last night. They were back. "How did—did you?"

"Hai. Hai. Don't worry about that anymore. Are you feeling any better? Why didn't you tell me you have a fever?"

"I….I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry. We're already in such a mess as it is."

She gently cocked him in the head. "Stupid senpai. We're alone now. We need to take care of each other, ok? I haven't thought about it sooner, but I'm sure the others would've known we're missing. They'll call for help right away and order a search party. We just need to wait and survive together."

"Ano..Haruhi…."

"Yep?"

"You see……there's a problem……" Sweatdrops trickled down his forehead. "Whe-when you said technology isn't allowed…."he gulped.

"Huh?"

"I kind of…….took all of their cell phone's batteries—"

She stared at him incredulously. "WHAT??!! SENPAI, BAKAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Gee, it feels good to update thanks and……..you know what to do!! (O.O)

--Genasyz—(she always want to know what you think of the chapt. Good or bad. )


	11. mom to the rescue!

AN: Oops, i forgot to edit the last chapter...heheh sorry for the confusion. i made a careless mistake. You know, in these circumstances, you got to love having a sensible leader like Kyouya…..

* * *

**Chapt. 11. Mom to the Rescue**! 

The remaining men of the host club composed themselves and gathered for a meeting to discuss what to do next.

"So? What now? We aren't expected for another 3 days, and without our cell phone's batteries or any piece of helpful technology, we can't make contact from this prehistoric place." Kaoru was still nervous at the thought of something happening to his brother and friends. "What do you suggest we do, Kyouya?"

All looked up to their "mom" for instructions—being the most sensible person in the group after all.

"We hike," he said at last. "and look for a way we can make contact. This place must have a phone at least."

"But we don't know our way around. We could get lost ourselves!" Kaoru argued.

The man held up a piece of neatly folded paper and answered calmly. "I think anyone with a brain can read maps."

"There are directions too!" honey reminded.

"That's right and if you look at the map closely, you can probably see an arrow pointing somewhere and a sign that says phone," said Kyouya, holding the map to Kaoru's nose.

"Oooo…you're right. But…it's," he traced the route from camp to the phone booth, "far."

"That's why we leave now. Pack lightly. Take only what you need, and remember to always stick together. Our first priority will be to call for a rescue. I'm sure at least one clumsy idiot is with Haruhi to level out the stupidity. The other idiot will just need to use his common sense to survive."

They packed up and prepared to really rough it out. Without Haruhi, their guide, they will need to stand on their own two feet and take action into their own hands—even if it gets dirty!

* * *

Tamaki sulked in one corner, now understanding how he had unintentionally smothered their hopes of being rescued. "Haruhi? Are you still angry at father?" he gave her sorry looks with the pout. "I'm sorry. I didn't—A-ACHOO!" 

Haruhi edged forward and touched his neck. "Tsk. You're heating up again. You have a cold too."

"N-no, I-I'm fine, absolutely fine. Let's go explore, I won't faint, I promise."

"Don't be stupid. I don't want to carry you back again. Do you have ant idea how heavy you weigh?" she joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Senpai, you should really consider taking a diet."

"Haruhi, that's mean!—cough—"

"I mean it! When we get back home, you should do a little exercise."

"Will we…..ok, I'll do that."

"I think we'll get out of this place in one piece. You know, you just have to remember one thing in these type of situations. Keep perfectly calm. Don't **ever** panic."

* * *

Hikaru felt his hair rise to its end when he heard a little rustle behind him. "Don'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic!" he stammered. "It's nothing, just the wind." _No vicious, hungry bear's gonna eat you. There are no wolves lurking behind waiting to pounce on you._ He heard the noise again and broke into a run—oh yeah, he's definitely panicking. "Kaoru!" he whimpered, wishing for his dearest brother. "Where are—WHOA!" The land under his feet changed from firm to loose soil and he began to slip. Before he got the chance to say the 'you' word, he was being pulled down by gravity to a place called nowhere. 

He was thrown into the air and landed with a loud "thud!" gathering what was left of him, he stood up 'I-I'm I'm alive!" he felt his body for any broken bones. "I'm alright….Thank You!" he shouted to the sky. "Ok…umm……let's see….uhh.." Identical trees stood closed and cornered him in every possible direction, the smile faded from his face. "Great. Back to square one."

Yes, he was now lost **x2**, but by the slightest chance, something caught his attention……

* * *

Tamaki lay obediently on the ground, letting Haruhi clean his wounds and dress it up. 

"Hey…is that…….he looks a lot like……" he blinked twice, but the figure remained.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder. "This'd better be real—" her eyes saw it too and wondered if she was being delirious or something. The man had orange hair…like—"HIKARU!"

He seemed to have heard her cry and their gazes met. "TONO! HARUHI!" he silently prayed his thanks in relief to have company and ran to them.

"You're ok!" they all said in unison, disbelief and at the same time relief washing over their faces.

"You look terrible! Haruhi, are you really ok?" he shot the blonde a suspicious look. "I bet this must be the result of another one of this idiot's clumsiness!"

"What?!"

"It isn't his fault, Hikaru. I slipped and…..Tamaki-senpai tried to save me." She explained, defending her senpai. "Wait, where are the others?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…oh..umm….I don't know." He looked away from their excited eyes, frowning at his own stupidity. "I-err- got lost….."

"Who's the idiot now?" Tamaki whispered. "Ba-ka."

The two exchanged annoyed glares, eyes twitching.

Haruhi sighed in surrender. Some things just never change. _What did I do to deserve this torture? Stranded on a mountain with these two?! Mother in heaven, help me!_

"Hey, Haruhi, any chance you have something to eat?" Hikaru clutched his stomach. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to endure till help arrives. Hopefully, it comes soon. It's all up to them." _Kyouya-senpai….please hurry!!_ She thought desperately. _These two might drive me crazy!_

"Hmmm…. I wonder how they're managing right now. Utter chaos perhaps?"

The three looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah. Mom's there." They muttered together. "Chaos is impossible!"

* * *

Well, ok, I ended the chapter there. Is it still rushed? I hope not. Thanks for reading, people oh, and if you're wondering why there's a phone in the middle of nowhere :D hehehe like I said before, it's all made up! 

--Genasyz-- (PlS. ReViEw…..I WaNnA KnOw WhAt YoU ThInK!!! )


	12. ugly and unexpected surprises

**AN:** I feel bad for the host club for making them suffer like this……

* * *

**Chapt. 12. Ugly and unexpected surprises….**

"It's this way!"

"North is this way," stated Kyouya calmly as he wiped the sweat from forehead and nose, pointing to the opposite direction.

Honey and Mori could only watch from behind as they argued. _Here they go again._

"Dammit, I could feel that Hikaru's this way!"

"I told you, help comes first."

The two seniors sighed when both men drew their fists. It was the only way they could make a move on. Rock, paper, and scissors, the game wherein the winner will get to say where they're headed. Surprisingly though, Kyouya, having some kind of knack in the game, was always the undisputed winner—much to their relief!

"Good, we go my way," the brunette said, seemingly expecting his victory.

The men had been traveling endlessly since late morning. All sweating like fountains from their travel, they can only trust their leader as they continued hiking on foreign grounds while at the same time banishing pesimistic thoughts from their minds. They seem to be on a different part of the mountain now—which was good to know that they had been progressing. The trees were much bigger and smelled damp, the soil, still muddy from last night's shower. It was a lot darker too, despite it being early afternoon, since less sunlight was able to penetrate the tree's large frond. Green, slippery moss seemed to grow on every rock along the trail, making a climb difficult as well as dangerous. From above, a flock of birds made shrill, piercing noises.

'Ugh!" Kaoru pressed his palms to his ears. "This really is a prehistoric place. Ne, Kyouya, can we rest for 10 stinking minutes? It's been hours…"

"We're almost there. Besides, we could cover 800 meters or more in 10 minutes."

That successfully silenced the man, and he began to think of his twin for the _hundredth _time since morning. He had never been so worried in his life. The thoughts of his brother hurt, or worse, dead, lingered in his mind no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"He'll be alright," Mori mumbled under his breath. Beside him, his cousin nodded.

"I know Hikaru may not be the brightest person around, but I'm sure he's not that stupid. I believe he can make it out on his own. So the reason you, as his brother, should believe it." The shadow king added.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Now are we there yet?!" he snapped. The longing to leave the place grew stronger by the hours.

Kyouya gave him a nonchalant answer, the one he always tells them. "Almost."

………………………..

The sun moved faster toward west; the men continued treading. More grounds were covered, about 2 miles or so. The whole afternoon transformed the men from elegant, handsome bachelors from a prestigious school and wealthy families into smelly, sweat-washed, exhausted ruffians. Their faces were smudged with dirt, their shirts damp with perspiration, and their skin all disgusting and sticky from battling nature. All of their princely charms sacrificed just to reach the bloody phone booth in a place where civilization was miles away.

It was only after 5 hours of walking did Kyouya finally decided to stop for a break while he tries to decipher which direction to take according to the map.

"Oh god, finally!" Kaoru groaned, seating himself on a dead log to stretch his leg muscles. "I almost forgot what it feels like to sit down. It's so good….hmm? What's—" his eyes stared at the creature beside him so intently that his eyeballs might just pop out of his sockets any minute. It lay there motionlessly, at least a feet away, the **ugliest**, **hairiest**, and so far the** biggest** spider he had seen throughout the entire course of his life. It was as big as his fist. "**AHH**!" he instinctively jumped off the log, eye twitching.

Ahead him, Honey and Mori looked back to see what the commotion was.

"S-s-s-s-sp……" Kaoru stammered, the word stuck in his throat. A tickle in his arm made him stop and slowly, he twisted his neck to see what was causing it. He froze, color draining from his face like water running out of the faucet. In his arm was a spider as small as his fingernail, its 8 tiny legs touching his bare skin.

"Kaoru-chan…."

"S-s-s-s-s-spider…..**SPIDEEEEEEER**!!!" he began to jump wildly about, screaming. "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"

Mori tried to flick it away with his fingers while Kaoru danced to get it off. The spider, however, still persistently clung to his skin with its mighty legs.

"GET IT OFFFFF!!!"

* * *

Hikaru felt a chill rush down his spine, forming goose bumps on his skin.

Opposite him, Haruhi looked up. "You cold?" she asked, frowning, while she fanned the meager fire she made to keep it alive.

"No, it's nothing." He shrugged it off and resumed to drawing images on the soil with a stick.

It had been getting darker by the minute. The sun was finally setting after a long, painfully slow day. After scouting the area in vain for water and food, he felt greatly disappointed. His parched throat was begging him for a drop of water, while his stomach was literally asking for food with the growling noises it made. Time was mostly spent by stories Haruhi would tell them to lighten them up a bit, but even that lost its appeal sooner or later. So then he and Haruhi decided to take turns in watching over their sick friend who was faring worse than them.

_Kaoru,_ he thought._ I wonder if you're doing well._ He looked at his bandaged hand. It hardly hurt now ever since Haruhi tended to his cuts with the first aid kit she always brought with her. To think such as small box could be so useful!

The man lying beside him coughed violently. Tamaki slept most of the time to reserve and restore the little bit of energy his burning fever consumed. Even the kit couldn't do much help since it only contained salves and bandages for wounds. The blonde, jerked awake by the cough, sat up, alarmed.

"What?! It's dark already? How long had I been asleep?" he shot the brunette an injured look. " Haruhi, you said I could go scouting!"

"I did. It's not my fault you fell asleep." Haruhi pointed out. "Besides, Hikaru did it without any particular good news."

This time, he shot Hikaru the same injured look that seemed to say: _Traitor! We had a deal that you'll take me along, Traitor!_

Hikaru smiled the naughty smile that he used whenever his twin and him are up to no good and shrugged his shoulders. "It was a good thing you were asleep, I was planning to take Haruhi with me—carry her, I mean—so we could escape together. But as usual, being the kind person that she is, she wouldn't leave you behind to save our own skins."

Tamaki's eyes flooded with ecstatic emotions. "Really? Haruhi did that?" His daughter cared for him so much that she wouldn't leave him. It's a dream come true! "My daughter—"

She gave him a perplexed look. "Huh? Demo, I didn't do anything of the sort. I just declined because I would only be a burden with a useless leg."

"Ha…ru…hi…." He retreated, his face crushed with his hands covering his ears, refusing to hear anymore. "Why…"

She gave Hikaru a more confused look. "Was it something I said?"

'Ne, Ha-ru-hi," the man grinned like the devil and scooted over to her side, placing his arm over her shoulder and a hand on her chin. He simply loved teasing the lord. "It's too bad for us to be staying here all because of this pathetic weakling. We could look for another way out with _just the two of us_. I could carry you…." He whispered to her ear, loudly enough to lure Tamaki from his corner.

As expected, it worked in a matter of seconds. "Hey! Get your hands of my poor daughter!" he retorted. "And who're you calling a pathetic weakling?"

The brunette remained silent as another war was about to rage on. _Here they go again…_ she definitely preferred Tamaki sleeping.

"Hmph. only weaklings get sick after a little drizzle!"

"It's called a storm!" Tamaki countered. "And who's the idiot who ventured deep into the forest without even calling for help?"

_You're both idiots….._

"Well, I bet my bank account you'd do the same thing!"

_Gee….my head hurts…_Haruhi massaged her temples, wishing she could lower the volume down with only a few flicks on the volume button with a remote control.

Their heated argument went on and on, both proving to each other that he's more of an idiot for a few more minutes until Haruhi had enough and gave them medusa glares that sent them scurrying to the edge , face sweating.

"Sleep," she ordered.

The two nodded their heads and lay down, back facing each other, without another word like little boys having time out.

But of course, the silence never lasted for 5 minutes before she heard low, angry whispers from behind. _What now?!_

"Quit moving around! I can't sleep with you tossing and turning all the time, dammit!" Hikaru hissed.

"It isn't my fault!" Tamaki hissed back. "Something hard is poking my leg!"

"Senpai, Hikaru…." She turned to see what the problem was.

Tamaki reached deep into his short's pockets. "Here it is." And took out the lump he felt for them to see.

The two just stared at him with incredulity written all over their faces. It was as if a bar of gold was in his hands.

"Tono. Is that…."

* * *

I'm not particularly good in cliffhangers so I thought a little practice wouldn't hurt. So? Can you guess what it was? I think it's kinda obvious now, but I want to hear your guesses! Thanks for reading!

--Genasyz-- (I'lL KiLl Ya If Ya don't ReViEw! Or better yet, I'll send the twins after you!! Let's see if you won't die of frustration, heehee.)

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!!


	13. lurking creatures of the dark

**AN:** well, most of you guessed it right. Good for you!! It's really obvious huh.

* * *

**Chapt. 13. Lurking Creatures of the Dark.**

(The hallelujah chorus sings in the background as they ogled at the device in Tamaki's outstretched hand with wide eyes.)

"Senpai…that's…."

"YOU MORON! Why didn't you tell us you had one all along? You could've saved us all the trouble!" Hikaru admonished, snatching he mobile from the blonde's hand.

"I completely forgot I had one. I'm sorry—"

"Never mind!" Hikaru cried, flipping the phone open and dialing his house number with eager hands. "A single call from this cell phone is the very answer to our problems!"

They waited as Hikaru pressed the phone to his ear.

"Well?"

He sighed and shook his head, the eagerness gone from his face. He gave them the look of a kid who had just been told that Santa Claus wasn't real or that his most idolized super hero was just made from pencil. It was the same dead, disappointed face that anyone will have, regardless of the age, when something that they long desired to have was finally in their grasp, only to have them snatched away at the very moment.

"No signal," he muttered, tossing the now useless cell phone back to its owner before slumping back to the ground. "I'm going to sleep."

"Hikaru….."

Haruhi and Tamaki interchanged depressed looks.

"Haruhi, you're not sleeping?" the blonde noticed her sill sitting beside the fire that kept them warm through out the night.

She shook her head. "I have to keep this fire alive. It's the only defense we have against the creatures of the dark. Don't mind me, senpai. You need to sleep or else your fever won't tone down."

"But you—" he closed his mouth shut, seeing the stern look on her face, and instead of protesting, lay his head on her lap. "Don't think twice to wake me up when you feel sleepy or if something bothers you, ok. Haruhi?" he closed his eyes, letting her hand lull him to sleep when she stroked through his hair. "Goodnight."

"Hai. Hai. Goodnight," she whispered back, adding something inside her head. _Mr. unselfish Senpai._

* * *

Honey, Mori, and Kaoru soon discovered why Kyouya forbade them to bring their sleeping equipment with them when evening came. He wasn't planning to let them sleep at all until they found the friggin' phone! They shuddered at the memory of the shadow king when he darted icy, menacing glares when they mentioned sleep. It was even more terrifying than the ones he gave when someone woke him up.

"We're not getting a second of sleep until we find that blasted phone and get out of this place, understand?"

They could only nod at that time since fear made them tongue-tied. Kyouya also wanted out, desperately. He longing, they realized, was just masked by his cool and composed visage all day. Apparently, the visage vanished when night fell.

"Takashi…." Honey pointed his flashlight at Mori's direction so he could see his face in the absolute blackness that hung around everywhere.

Mori looked at his frightened face, remaining calm. "What is it, Mitsukuni?"

"D-did y–you hear t-that?" Honey whimpered, biting his lip to prevent it from trembling.

The tall brunette strained his ears to detect any noise in the silence whether it may be a mere rustle of a leaf or more. H heard it too immediately, the strange noise that sounded similar to a woodpecker beating his beak against a tree that frightened his cousin.

Kyouya, in the lead, looked over his shoulder. He too must've heard it. "Kaoru, will you stop it? There's no such thing as ghosts."

Honey and Mori looked behind them and saw Kaoru. He held his flashlight close to him since it was the only comfort he could get in the darkness of the night. His teeth chattered uncontrollably as his mind conjured up more images of the dead garbed in white, their faces as pale as a glass of milk, waiting for him behind every tree and bush. The tress and shrubs looked scary and alive in the dark. He felt as if he was being spied by them, their invisible eyes following his every move.

They went on in silent fear, all trying o put up a brave face. Even Kyouya seemed a little disturbed as their feet trampled on the dry leaves knowing it was the only thing that could be heard for miles.

"There'snosuchthingasghosts. There'snosuchthingasghosts." Kaoru chanted repeatedly, like a spell to quench his growing fear. "There's no such thing as—" All of a sudden, he caught a rustling sound behind him. It wasn't the same noise the leaves made when he wind blew but a louder one, made by a living creature. He swung his flashlight around. There was nothing. His hair stood on its end. Even his chanting won't calm his fear. "Kyouya, wait! There's something following us," he cried in a jittery voice.

"Probably your imagination," Kyouya retorted.

_Maybe it was my imagination…._Kaoru thought after a few minutes of silence. He had almost convinced himself that his mind had been playing naughty tricks on him when a black figure darted out of the bush and into the other one on the opposite side from behind. It was quick like the wind because even if he swung the flashlight around swiftly, he didn't catch the mysterious creature. Panic spread throughout his system like a fire. He tugged a Honey's sleeve, him being the closest person around.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"T-there's s-somehing…." He whispered everything he heard to his senior, his honey-brown eyes widened in fear. Standing closely to each other, the two took a few anxious steps forward, and just as Kaoru had planned it would, the creature darted from behind again.

The two squealed in terror, their feet frozen in place as they hunted the creature with their flashlights. The other two in the lead, sensing their other companions fall back, was forced to stop as well.

"Oi, Kaoru! If you keep on stalling, we'll never get out of here." An irritated Kyouya shouted.

"D-d-d-demo…" he and Honey pointed at the empty space behind them. "T-there's s-s-s-somehing……"

"How many times do I have to tell you? The dead don't haunt this place!" Kyouya adjusted his glasses and shook his head unbelievingly.

"N-n-no, t-this one's…..alive." the last word was barely said in a whisper. All possibilities were crossing their minds. Wolves? Coyotes? Hounds from hell? What if it's a ghost? The white lady? The headless horseman?

Mori headed back to the spot where they heard the noises and bravely reached his hand behind the bush.

"Takashi, don't!" Honey yelled. "It might be a—"

"Neko." The brunette held the creature up, holding it a the nape of is neck.

They gawked at the prowling cat who was licking its paws in shock.

"NEKO?!?"

"See? Are you happy now? Can we finally get a move on?" Kyouya gave a grunt and resumed walking. The rest did too, however, Kaoru sill wasn't convinced that that was all.

………………………….

Order was back in a few minutes and the cat incident had been long forgotten. A new, mysterious presence daunted the young Hitachiin—a haunting invisible presence that couldn't be seen or heard, only felt. He kept his mouth shut this time in fear of the shadow king lashing out his fury if he stalled again because of 'frivolities.'

Somewhere between uneasiness and fear made him oblivious that a part of his shirt had been caught on a bush's slender branches. It held him back and this sudden pull in the midst of fear caused an alarmed reaction by instinct.

The three halted in surprise to hear a scream. Kaoru was furbishing his flashlight everywhere as if it could free him from what fear made him think was a ghost's cold fingers grasping his shirt instead of a plant's branches.

"Baka-mono!" Kyouya yelled. "Stop swinging your flashlight recklessly! There could be—"

It was too late. The bright light had disturbed a hundred black-coated, little draculas hanging upside down form he trees and was already flying towards them.

"Bats….."

Mori untangled Kaoru's shirt and wasted no time in letting him know that a hundred blood-sucking little monsters he alerted was coming their way.

"Oh, dammit….." he gave an exasperated sigh in distress. "RUUNNN!!!"

The other three didn't need to be told twice and started running with the bats at their heel.

"DAAAMMIT!!! I-HATE-THIS-PLACE!" Kaoru shouted in between breaths as the men ran for their lives through the forsaken mountain in the dead stillness of the night.

* * *

Ok, so the lurking creatures of the dark was…..a cat and a hundred of mini, creepy draculas. Hehehe. thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

--Genasyz-- (I DiDn'T EnD WiTh A cLiFf HaNgEr So YoU'd BeTtEr ReViEW!!!!)


	14. money problem

**AN:** this might be a little bit shorter, but I'll make it up to ya in the next chapter. Do you ever think of the cons of being too rich? Here's one, but I don't think this might happen in real life because it's a little bit exaggerated. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Here's chapter 14. _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapt. 14. Money Problem**

"It's….gone…." Honey whispered in staggered breaths. He climbed on Mori's back, unable to walk any further.

"Vicious, little bloodsuckers……I can't feel my feet…." Kaoru forced himself to say as he dragged his exhausted body along. He was expecting Kyouya's deadly glare for such an idiotic act but was perplexed to see him smiling—the same smile he had whenever he and his precious calculator were alone after a good day's earnings. "Huh? Aren't you going to say anything? _Anything_ at all?"

"Yeah, like: YOU MORON! LOOK WHA YOU DID!" Honey mimicked his angry one as he said he line. "And then slap Kaoru-chan in he head."

But to their even greater surprise, Kyouya did nothing of the sort. Instead, he gave the freshman a slap on the back, followed by he word** "good."**

_Ehh?!??_ The compliment rang in their ears. Good. Good. Good. Good……He's lost it!!Then it struck them. Maybe he person in front of them was an alien! That's it. A bat bit him and turned him all nicey-nicey. Wait, bats don't turn people nice, they turn them into vampires, but that was the only explanation they could think of.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kyouya?" Kaoru tested, hiding behind Mori. "Has all that running gotten into your brain?"

"That's right. Give Kyou-chan back, alien-scum!" Honey added.

"Good," Mori said, shaking his head.

Kyouya raised both eyebrows. "What? It's good, really good." he grinned like a perfect gentleman. "All the running reduced the distance left by…..60 percent!" (he really did his mental math.)

"…………."

Ok, back to business. They all had to admit. That line was so….Kyouya-_ish._ He's no alien.

_Thank heavens. Looks like I was given another chance to live_, thought Kaoru.

……………………………………..

They hadn't stopped to rest one bit even after all the marathon running. They had been hiking since the freaking afternoon, almost nonstop. And now after an extremely tiring day—and night—their eyelids had been weighing heavier, demanding for some sleep. Kaoru fought the urge with the little strength he had left, but even he had it's own limits and eventually collapsed on the floor, weariness taking over.

"Stop, Kyouya, let's rest for a bit and get some sleep. My feet are so sore they'd gone numb! And my eyes insists on closing!"

"We're almost there," the man stated, brushing his handkerchief on his soiled face and arms to keep him awake for a few more minutes.

"Oh, sure, how long will this_ 'almost here'_ last this time? An hour?" he exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, about five minutes or so. You can actually see it from here if you look really hard." He answered, walking on.

Kaoru raised his head, the tiredness gone from his face. He felt his lost strength rushing back to his veins. "Really?" he squinted his eyes, hunting for the telephone booth in the distance with his flashlight. And there, only a few meters away, was the booth. "Y-you're right!"

The three felt a strong gust of wind when Kaoru shot past them.

"Kaoru-chan's really excited, huh." Honey said to Mori's ear, perching his head on the man's head.

It felt like ages before they caught up with their friend. By that time, Kaoru already had the receiver presses on his ear, an annoyed look crossed his face. "Hey, his phone is broken! It's not ringing! Oh, there's something written…"

"Insert coin," Kyouya said for him. "It's a _pay_ phone, dummy."

"P-pay phone? Oooo, you mean the one commoners use! Wow, to think I would come across such an invention…." He stopped. All automatically reached for their wallets and froze.

Kyouya cleared his throat and pulled out four crispy 10,000 yen bills from his leather wallet. Kaoru fished out 3 10,000 yen bills and a 1000. Honey took out 3 5000s and 2 10,000s while Mori displayed his 5,000s, 10,000s, and 2,000s. They emptied their wallets on the floor. Heaps of credit cards landed as well as more bills, but not a single round object. None had what they needed.

"It's just a friggin coin, dammit!" Kaoru yelled in exasperation. "A friggin **yen** coin!"

"Hmmm….." their leader though for a while and effortlessly, an idea struck him. "if it's just a coin we needed, who in the world would most probably have it?"

Kaoru and Honey snapped their fingers. "Haruhi!" they turned their eyes to Mori who carried Haruhi's backpack with him. Seemingly for the first time, they were all on the same page.

"Gomen, Haruhi," Kaoru gulped, taking a hold of the zipper. "We have no choice."

* * *

Tamaki murmuring in his sleep brought her back to consciousness. She fell asleep without even knowing it. Her neck ached from her position, sitting down with her head bent while the blonde slept in her lap, smiling. 

"At least someone's having a good sleep," she whispered, chuckling when the man mumbled something. She pinched herself awake, ignoring what her senpai told her and looked outside. A chill made her shiver despite the burning warmth of the fire she had carelessly left unattended. "Kyouya, Mori, Honey-senpai, and Kaoru." She had an odd feeling every time she would think of them. It wasn't fear or worry, but something else entirely. Something didn't feel right…. "What in the world could they be doing?!"

* * *

Little does she know……. thanks for reading. I'll end the story in the next chapter so it'll be really long. 

--Genasyz-- (CoMe On, I KnOw U HaVe SoMeThInG 2 sAy…..Go on, ReViEw!!!)


	15. host club style

**AN:** nooooo it's the last chapter people…….sniff. I'll miss this...but hey, we gotta move on!!

* * *

**Chapt. 15. Host Club Style**

Hikaru decided to give it another try that morning despite his failure the day before.

"I can't just sit here and rot away. I'll look for a way out, there's got to be one."

Haruhi nodded, a little overwhelmed by his sudden burst of determination. Considering what happened last night, she thought he would've given up and brood all day.

"I'll come back if ever I find food or water. Tono," he called the blonde lying beside Haruhi. "Watch over…" his cheeks flushed as he said it. "Watch out for anything suspicious."

Tamaki slowly held up a thumbs-up. He had been finding it harder to breathe with a clogged nose from his cold and so used his mouth to take in necessary oxygen. But even that became a labor due to his fever.

"Be careful, Hikaru," Haruhi advised—not that he'll need it. It was silent as they watched him disappear.

"He seemed to have matured overnight…" she mused quietly.

"Yeah-cough-" Tamaki covered his mouth as he let out more violent blows of coughs.

"Senpai, do you mind sitting up?"

"W-why?" he asked uncertainly, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I'm going to change your bandages—"

"No!" he cut of, scurrying away with watery puppy eyes.

She ran a hand over her face. "Mou, Tamaki-senpai, I'll lessen he pain, I promise."

"But Haruhi, that's what you said last night!" he pulled himself farther away like a child trying to run away from a shot. He didn't like the stinging pain on his open flesh when Haruhi would clean and replace his bloody bandages. "Yada! Yada!" he cried, shaking his head while holding his shoulder protectively. (it had the biggest and deepest wound.)

"Senpai! This is ridiculous!" she shouted furiously as the two played a game of 'catch me if you can.' _Geez, Now if only he could mature overnight too…._

* * *

_I'll get us out of here. I can't rely on Kaoru forever. We'll go back alive and continue living our lives….hmmm…easier said than done. _He hadn't eaten for a day or had a drink of water (which is something new for him.) Being famished and dehydrated led him lacking in energy. Hikaru looked upward. It was a beautiful day for a swim. The sky was in a perfectly, clear shade of blue with a few wisps of clouds floating freely. They wouldn't last long in he heat without any water supply, that much he knew. _What if we die today? How much more can we hold out? How long will it take till they find our bodies? _The scene of Kaoru crying over his casket flashed in his mind's eye. _No! I'll definitely survive. I'll wake up tomorrow at home in my bed with Kaoru_. His twin brought back the determination he had earlier that day though stronger this time. He pushed aside thoughts of despair and ignored his hunger and thirst. _Wait for me, Kaoru!_

………………………………….

Hikaru wasn't doing_** that**_ bad. Different routes led him to different places in which the result he got (by order) was: dead end, dead end, dead end, and another dead end. A consistent of dead ends—you got to admire the spunk he had!

"god! This is hopeless! I—"

The most beautiful sound entered his ears, the smooth flowing of water running. He hastily followed the sound, straining his ears to the limits to hear where it's coming from.

_Water. Water. Water._ He was like a man obsessed! It was all he could think about. The sound led him to a clearing, smaller than the one on their first day. There was a ditch on the ground, and in it, was transparent liquid flowing steadily across. He never thought that mere water could look so good and taste so sweet as he scooped a handful and poured it into his mouth greedily. After drinking at least 10 scoops of water, he had his fill. Maybe he discovered the legendary fountain of youth! That would explain the feeling of being reborn with newfound energy.

_Haruhi and Tono._ He scrambled to his feet to spread his great discovery to the others. _Even if I didn't find a way out, this is almost as good to keep us alive._ Just as he was about to go, he heard a twig behind him snap, caused by a powerful force._ What the_—he jerked his head around in panic.

"AAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The two tensed when a flock of birds flew above, following the faint scream that came before. 

"Hikaru!"

The brunette met the blonde's equally worried gaze as she finished tying the scraps of cloth on his shoulder.

"Haruhi, you say here, ok? I'll go check him out."

"I can walk a little." She informed, testing her leg to see whether it still hurts. "I'll go wth you so you'd better not faint!"

"Are you sure? I think It's better if—"

"I'm fine. It's _you_ who needs support. Let's go, senpai?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

…………………………………………

The two struggled to go faster. With an arm around each other's back, they supported one another along the way.

Haruhi inconspicuously glanced his way as they hobbled along. His breathing was becoming heavier. His feverish face masked with all sorts of looks that showed he was having a hard time in keeping up. She watched him take in oxygen, panting at the same time. Guilt pressed down on her shoulders, heavier than ever. It was her fault he was suffering like that. She was responsible for everything…

"Tamaki-s-senpai, why don't we take a rest?" she suggested, feeling stupid when sudden tears invaded her eyes, faking a smile. She wasn't a person who cried that easily.

"Haruhi, are you crying? Daughter, what's wrong? Please don't cry!"

"N-nothing. I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes to smother remaining tears. "I'm so sorry for everything."

He blonde smiled. "That again? Haruhi, it's a father's job to protect his daughter! It's only natural," He assured, face suddenly turning grave. He pressed his finger to his lips.

That noise was definitely not made by the wind.

"Haruhi, stay back," he warned the brunette, giving her a little push at he shoulder to get behind.

"O-oi!" she was caught off guard by the push and clumsily loss her balance. She caught his wrist, thinking it would save her from the fall, but instead, dragged him down with her.

It was fast. She fell. He followed, his lips brushing against her cheek as he did. Haruhi felt hot all of a sudden as she tried to stomach what had happened and so did the man who was pinning her to the ground. There was a moment of silence when they looked a each other, red faces barely an inch away.

"S-Suoh? Suoh Tamaki-sama?" asked an intruder.

Both pulled away in embarrassment, knowing that an audience had witnessed such an easily misunderstandable position. And not just one audience, but a troop of men in black, armed with guns and ammunition. The Ootori family crest was embedded to their uniforms and helmets.

"Y-yes," Tamaki responded.

"We're here to rescue you, by orders of Ootori Kyouya-sama." The captain said. "Ummm….Suoh Tamaki-sama…pardon me, but is this a wrong time?"

The two flushed blood red with a dash of pink.

"Umm…so Kyouya-senpai and the others are where?" Haruhi mumbled, hoping to change the subject.

"They are safe in he private plane, Miss Fujioka-sama."

"What about Hikaru? He might be in trouble. We heard him scream." Tamaki cried.

"Hitachiin Hikaru-sama is also safe in the plane, sir. It seemed like we gave him quite a shock. So….if you have any other plans you might want to finish, we must be on our way. Ootori-sama's orders."

"N-no…" the two muttered, both looking at the ground. "We don't."

* * *

They alighted the plane and were greeted by the others when they arrived. 

"TONO! HARUHI!"

"TAMA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi took no notice of their eager greetings. Rather her attention was focused on the Ootori's private plane. It was **_huge._** It was equipped with a kitchen, a massage room, a lounge room, a café and bar corner, a Jacuzzi, and an infirmary at the back. Also, I was incredibly spacious at the center with 7 lazy boy chairs (with the massage services) and a flat screen t.v, complete with stereos. There were three female flight attendants who succumbed to the men's 'necessities,' giving them fresh squeezed juices with the cherry on top.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru waved a hand over her face. "Heloo? Haruhi."

She snapped out of her trance and immediately responded. "Kaoru, Hikaru! Kyouya, Honey, Mori-senpai…you're alright! Thank goodness!" she told the 5 men who were seated in their perspective chairs, wearing fluffy white robes with their feet on fancy foot stools.

"You're pretty ok yourself, except for the cuts and stuff. That's a relief," Kaoru smiled. He snapped his fingers and a lady came trotting to his side. "Give them everything," he ordered.

Haruhi looked at him, confused. "Everything? H-hey!" She and her senpai were ushered to the back by he lady attendants.

"We don't want the plane smelling of mud, dirt, or disgusting sweat. We'll talk after you two have a nice clean-up." Hikaru said. "Tata! The nurse will attend to your wounds."

…………………………………………..

The moment Haruhi was seated on her chair, a lady attended to her nails. Wait a minute, did she just see her gasp? And why wasn't the plane moving?

"Kyouya-senpai, aren't we going home?" she inquired.

The man ignored her question, eye twitching angrily behind his magazine so Honey answered her. "We're continuing our trip, Haru-chan!"

"Eh? But why?"

"Well, that's because it's not fair if we go home now. We still have a day and a half before we're due to fly home." Said Hikaru. "So it would be waste to go home now. We really like this trip…err."

"Excluding the getting separated, lost, and chased by bats part. Aside from that, it's pretty cool." Kaoru added nonchalantly, shuddering slightly at the bat chasing part.

"Remember to leave that part out when Ranka-san asks," Kyouya reminded.

She gaped at them. "Ch-chased by bats?! H-how did you manage to get help?"

Silence. Was it her imagination or were they avoiding her glance and turning red?

"T-there was a pay phone." Kaoru explained. "ummm…..you see, Haruhi, we needed a coin." He was sweating now. "And w-we didn't have one s-so….." he began stuttering when she raised both eyebrows. "We took—borrowed—one from your backpack."

"Oh….ok." she shrugged. "Just say so then. I don't really mind as long as you put everything back."

"We did, don't worry. Everything is where it should be. The food, drinks, equipment, your clothes and underwear—" he slapped his mouth shut, eyes widening in sheer horror at what he just said. All men couldn't help but blush again when they recalled their close encounter with that particular clothing while they rummaged through her bag.

"Pardon?"

Kyouya cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. He too seemed to be guilty of the crime. "Let's leave that one out too. Anyway, enough about us., how did you do?" he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. As he said those words, the blonde appeared in the room, fresh from the infirmary, just in time to meet the men's suspicious glares.

"I recalled there was a thunderstorm when you two go lost….**a-lone.** Plus, I was informed that you two were found in an…_'unusual'_ position, with Tamaki on top of Haruhi…**exemplary close**—" He needn't say another word. The twins were already up on their feet, giving the man a good thrashing.

"You took the situation to your advantage, didn't you?" It was more of an accusation than a question. "What did you do, sick-o?" they cried, ringing his robe.

"I didn't do anything! I wouldn't touch my daughter! Tell them I didn't do anything, Haruhiiiiiii!!!" Tamaki wailed.

"Liar!!! Spill it, you dirty pervert! Taking advantage of our Haruhi's innocence like that, how sick!" they screamed in his ear.

"I'm telling he truth, HONEEEEEST!!! Haruhiiiiiiii help meeee!"

Everything was as it should be. The twins beating Tamaki to a pulp, Kyouya buried in his _'Fortune'_ magazines, Honey eating assorted platters of cakes—and s'mores—with Mori beside him like a statue._ Yup, everything is back to normal._ She smiled to herself.

They'd been through a lot the past few days. It just proved that there was something more to host club than killer looks and billions of cash tucked inside their pockets.

Haruhi breathed in deeply, the plane smelled of exotic wild flowers, before speaking her mind. "So? What do we do now?"

"Ne, Haruhi, why don't we go mountain climbing next time?" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested. "We can go to Mt. Everest! It'll be fun, right, Haruhi?"

She stared at them blankly. "…..I think I'll pass…" _I don't think I want to die just yet_.

The twins sat at each of her chair's armrest, both placing an arm around her shoulder mischievously. "Since you showed us a great deal of nature this week, we thought we'll make it up to you. We're going to do some more hiking! Ok, Ha-ru-hi?"

"But Tamaki-senpai has a fever and I can't walk too much."

Kyouya closed his magazine and looked straight at her eyes. "Who said anything about walking?" he said in a cool manner, switching the enormous t.v. on. "I ordered a whole set of hiking videos about nature so it'll be like we're really outside."

"You already showed us how to hike—_commoner_ style, so it's only right we show you how to hike—_our_ style." The two Hitachiins beamed, handing her a glass of tropical fruit shake and a tray of finger sandwiches.

She scanned the place once more. After a day and a half of being alone with Tamaki and Hikaru while starving to death, plus the 4-day stressful trip with the entire host club, a day of complete luxury and comfort didn't sound so bad at all. She shrugged, sipping her shake. "Ok then, let's rough it out—host club style!"

T.H.E. E.N.D.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of the story, sorry if you find it short!! Thanks for reading and reviewing throughout the entire story. it's super appreciated!! i started this story to celebrate summer vacation, but well, school starts tomorrow…….boooo. (Booooo!!) 

--Genasyz-- (ThIs Is ThE last TiMe I'lL sAy ThIs 4 tHiS story….PlEaSe ReViEW!!)

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club….even in the end…..ok? Stop rubbing it in, will ya?


End file.
